All I Want is Everything
by StereoSkyline
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point and when Rachel reaches her, she turns to her friends for help and it surprised at who falls into that group and who she might want to be more. T: Language
1. one

**lalala. second glee fic.**

**thanks to ravenwolf2089 for helping me with the plot!**

* * *

"Hey Matt, can we get The Hangover?" Mike asked, bouncing up and down the aisles of the Lima Blockbuster, badgering his best friend with constant questions and movie suggestions.

"Whatever dude." Matt replied as he snatched the movie Mike had thrown at him out of the air. The duo checked out and headed to the parking lot and their car. "Wait, is that Rachel?" He asked, nodding across the street at a small brunette seated in front of a local Italian restaurant.

"Oh hey, it is!" Mike said, furrowing his brow, "Why is she sitting on a bench by herself? She's so little, she could get like, stolen or something."

"Yeah, I'm sure Rachel freaking Berry would let someone steal her." Matt laughed, "But c'mon, let's go see what's up. Hey Rachel!"

Rachel heard her name being yelled and snapped her head up towards where the sound was coming from, smiling when she saw the two quiet glee clubbers.

"Hello Michael, Matthew." She greeted quietly, moving down the bench to make room for them.

"Why're you sitting here alone?" Mike questioned, sliding in next to her.

"Oh, well it seems as though Finn has forgotten about our date for tonight." She sighed.

"He's kinda stupid like that." Matt shrugged.

"Seriously? Wow. He sucks." Mike added.

"No, it's quite alright, it's not very unusual. I'll just head home and watch Singing in the Rain with my fathers and call Finn to reprimand him for forgetting yet again." She explained, tipping her head back to rest against the back of the bench.

"Are you sure? You can come hang out with us if you want." Mike suggested, placing a hand on Rachels arm.

"Yeah, we were just going to go over to my house and watch some movies." Matt added.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to impose." Rachel replied, fidgeting with the hem of her short buttercup yellow dress and crossing her tanned legs, staring down at her lap.

"Nah, you won't be, you can help me handle that one." Matt insisted, jamming his thumb in Mikes general direction only to be cut off by Mike yelling an indignant "hey!". "C'mon Rach, it'll be fun."

"Besides you need to get out more without Finn. Being social is way more fun, trust me." Mike teased.

"Well I suppose it _does_ sound more fun than an evening with my fathers." She conceded, standing up quickly, almost tripping over her black peep toed heels in the process.

"Alright, let's shake our tail feathers before Annie interrogates us about our whereabouts." Mike said

"True that, yo." Matt joked, flashing a fake gang sign and laughing.

"Ah, always with the ghetto-ness, Chocolate Thunder." Mike laughed.

"You know it Jackie Chan." Matt shot back.

Throughout the entire exchange, Rachel just watched the two boys interact, laughing at their joke filled banter and their obvious comfort with each other and her when they were normally very quiet in glee.

"Do you need a ride Rach or did you drive here?" Matt asked, arriving at Mikes car.

"Oh! My daddy drove me here, Finn was going to give me a ride home." She blushed.

"No worries, hop in." Mike said, opening the passenger side door for her.

"Hey, I called eternal shot gun on your sixteenth birthday, not fair!" Matt pouted.

"Ladies first dude, where are your manners? I'm telling Annie when we get home." Mike warned.

"No! No, don't do that. Bad, bad, friend. Stop pulling the mom card!" Matt said, pouting again and slipping into the back seat to sulk in privacy.

"No Matt you can have the front seat, it's not a problem at all!" Rachel insisted making a move to go to the back.

"Uh uh, no ya don't." Mike said, grabbing her wrist, "Ignore him, ladies have priority in my car and unless there's something you're not telling me, you are definitely a girl, so get in, he'll get over it."

Rachel just smiled shyly at him and slid into the seat, Mike closing the door behind her. When the three teens pulled into Matts driveway and entered the house, a feminine voice called out to them from further in the house.

"Matt is that you? If you left Mike at the store again, you better just turn your sorry butt around and go back for him!" A woman said, emerging from another room with a green apron tied around her waist, waving a wooden spoon in the air at her son. "Oh! Who's this?"

"Ma, this is Rachel, we saw her while we were out and invited her to come hang out." Matt answered.

"Yeah, and your son was rude to her!" Mike announced, smiling widely.

"Dude!" Matt yelled as his mother shouted "Matthew David Rutherford!"

"Well, my sons rudeness aside, nice to meet you Rachel, I'm Annie, Matts mom. You're that talented girl from that Glee club yes? You were just fantastic at Regionals!" Annie gushed, ushering the kids into the kitchen, where she walked over to the stove and stirred something in a large pot.

"Oh no, your son was perfectly polite, it's nice to meet you too. Yes, I am in glee club and thank you, we worked very hard, I'm glad people appreciated it." The girl said with a large smile on her face.

"Well, I certainly did! But Rachel dear, why are you so dressed up?" Annie asked.

"I was planning on dining with my boyfriend this evening but he isn't the brightest and it seems as if he forgot, and your son and Michael were kind enough to offer my their company so I wouldn't be alone." Rachel said, rushing so the words kind of blended together.

"Oh honey, a boy like that isn't worth your time." Annie soothed, smiling sympathetically at the younger girl.

"I suppose in most cases that would be true." Rachel mumbled, nodding numbly and smiling slightly back at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I'm sure he is a lovely boy!" Annie exclaimed quickly.

"No, it's perfectly okay, I'm starting to think that myself." Rachel replied, shaking her head a little and smiling sadly at the counter top.

"Okay, well, you kids go play, don't make too big a mess for me to clean!" Annie said, realizing the awkward situation, shooing them out of the room.

When they were all sitting on the large leather couch in the basement, Matt turned The Hangover on and moved to settle into long, L shaped section in the corner of the couch.

"That movie is to absurdly vulgar!" Rachel exclaimed as the credits were rolling and the pictures were being shown on screen.

"That's why it's so awesome!" Mike defended, throwing a pillow at the girl.

"Hey, who's being rude now?" Matt crowed, ducking his head to miss a pillow, also thrown by the unnerved asian teen.

"Oh gosh, it's already eleven? I should be going, I have an early morning dance lesson tomorrow. Thank you for having me Matt." Rachel said, rushing around the room, hugging the two boys quickly but tightly. She rushed to the stairs before pausing at the door, "Thank you both for asking me to hang out tonight. It was very kind of you to save me from another night at home."

"It was actually really fun Rach." Matt replied, "Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, you're really funny when your not being all intense and stuff about glee. Not that you're bad then either, you're just more chill now." Mike rushed to explain. "We should do this again." He added, smiling sweetly.

"Under better circumstances next time I hope." Rachel murmured, "Well I really should be going, thanks again guys, I'll see you on Monday." And with that, she flew up the stairs and out of the house without a second glance, calling a quick "Thank you for having me Mrs. Rutherford," At the women before dashing out of the house and into her fathers car.

* * *

**well, what do you think? **

**this is gonna start off rachel/finn (obviously) and then rachel/mike or rachel/matt**

**probably mike because i adore him.**

**and there's going to be some pretty heavy rachel/puck/mike/matt friendship and probably some rachel/santana/brittany and maybe quinn friendship too. **

**suggestions, comments, questions? **

**REVIEW!**


	2. two

**yayyy an update.**

**y'all are awesome. whooohoooo.**

* * *

"Finn, enough is enough!" Rachel shrieked, throwing her purple back pack on the empty chair in between Puck and Mike in the choir room some two weeks after Mike and Matt had found her on that bench and began their friendship with the small singer, turning to face her confused looking boyfriends and amused looking team mates.

"I don't even know what I did!" Finn insisted, moving towards the now livid brunette.

"That's it! That right there is why this isn't working. Last night was Wednesday, do you know what else last night was? We were supposed to have a date last night. That's the fifth date you've blown off this month! I keep making excuses for you, but no more, it's too much for me." Rachel ranted, pacing in front of him.

"If you had called me, I would have remembered and come to get you!" Finn said, trying to defend himself.

"No, I shouldn't have to! I work so hard to make this work and you so clearly don't care enough to even remember a dinner! You were supposed to formally meet my dads last night! You don't put enough effort into this. I'm sick of pulling all the weight in this relationship, I can't do it anymore." She replied, her voicing quieting towards the end of her speech.

"Jeez, calm down diva." Kurt huffed, rolling his eyes and brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Oh shut up Kurt!" Santana snapped from her seat at the front of the room before shooting Rachel a small smile and a wink. Rachel quickly mouthed 'thank you' to the Latina and turned back to the matter at hand.

"Kurt, your unrequited love for Finn has nothing to do with this, so keep your rude mouth shut and your over powdered nose out of my business!" Rachel growled at the flamboyant boy, shocking everyone with her outburst. Kurt just sat back in his seat, his eyes wide and Mercedes trying to comfort him.

Santana smiled quickly and mumble a silent "Go Berry!" before quietly high fiving Brittany.

"Rach! I know I forgot and I'm so sorry! Please don't end this." Finn pleaded, turning the attention back to him.

"No Finn, I'm sorry but I'm absolutely refuse to be stuck in a relationship where I'm not comfortable or happy. It's over Finn." Rachel told him sadly.

"Rachel!" Finn yelled, trying to get her to come back to him.

"No. You have no one to blame but yourself for this." Rachel quipped, before turning to Mr. Shuester who had entered the room a few moments prior. "If you don't mind Mr. Shue I think I'll be foregoing glee for today, I'll see you all tomorrow."

With that Rachel turned on her heel and slowly walked out of the room, leaving a shocked group in her wake. Not wasting a moment, Puck hopped up, grabbing Rachel's bag on the way, tossing her jacket to Mike and rushing out of the room after his best friend. Santana shot out of her seat, grabbing Brittany's hand and pulling her out after them as well.

"See ya tomorrow Shue!" Santana yelled over her shoulder as she stepped out into the hall. "Yo Puckerman, wait up!"

"What San?" He asked impatiently, still walking to keep up with Rachel, "Hey Berry, stop walking to fast, we're trying to catch up with you and I have your shit."

"Noah, why must you be so barba- Oh, hi guys." Rachel called back, whirling around only to see not just Noah, but four other people as well. "I didn't mean to cause a scene, I apologize, you didn't have to leave Glee."

"We wouldn't have been able to practice without you anyway, also, you shouldn't have to be alone right now." Mike answered, walking over to her and tossing an arm around her shoulder and handing her the jacket he had grabbed for her.

"Ooh, let's go get ice cream! That always makes me happy!" Brittany squealed, tugging Santana forward and hugging Rachel tightly. A general murmur of agreement rippled through the group and they headed towards the parking lot.

"Berry, you riding with me?" Puck asked over the hood of his truck when they reached the lot.

"No, she's riding with us." Santana answered for her, hearding Rachel and Brittany into her red Jetta.

"I am?" Rachel asked, being pushed into the back seat.

"Yes." Santana replied curtly.

The ride was quick and moments later Puck, Santana, and Matt were pulling their respective cars into the spots in the Dairy Queen lot, all chatting and laughing as they exited the cars and headed towards the door.

"I really shouldn't be eating this!" Rachel said, as she shoved a huge mouthful of her large cookie dough blizzard into her mouth with a giggle, "It will destroy my vocal chords but it's so good."

"Oh shut it Berry, everyone needs a little ice cream after a break up." Santana laughed.

"Ooh, Ray, Ray, Ray!" Brittany trilled, bouncing up and down in her seat, hitting herself in the face with her pony tail.

"Yeah Brit?" Rachel asked.

"Can we have a girls night? I've always wanted to have one but San says they're for in... in..." Brittany said, struggling to remember the word.

"Insecure girls, Brit." Santana filled in softly, "But I'm in, should be at least mildly entertaining."

"Right, that! So can we?" Britt asked, bouncing again.

"Oh!" Rachel said, finding it hard to believe that these girls were actually her friend, trying to remember how it all happened before realizing it had happened at sectionals and unbeknownst to her, grew slowly until it was a full blown friendship. "Yeah, definitely, my dads are gone on business, you guys can come to my house if you want."

"Yay!" Brittany squealed. "Okay, let's go!"

"What?" Mike and Noah both asked through mouth fulls of ice cream, shooting the blonde confused looks.

"We're going. C'mon." Brittany announced, standing from her chair and picking up her ice cream, "Sanny will you drive us?"

"Sure thing, Brit." Santana replied, picking up her own ice cream and beginning to head out of the shop.

"So you're just going to leave us here?" Mike exclaimed.

"Evidently." Rachel mumbled, trailing after the two cheerios to the red car again.

"So not fair." Matt said under his breath.

"Yeah, we're definitely crashing that." Noah declared leaning back in his chair, smirking at the retreating girls.

"So what exactly does a 'girls night' entail?" Rachel questioned, putting air quotes around her words.

"I don't know. Movies, food, gossip, y'know, girlie stuff!" Brittany answered, smiling back at the girl in the back seat.

"Okay..." Rachel trailed off, sounding extrememly unsure.

"Oh lighten up Ray, you spend so much time with Puck, some girl time might be good for you. Besides, I plan on going through your closet tonight and burning all your sweaters." Santana replied, smirking.

"Kay." Rachel said, seemingly indifferent.

"Wait, really?" Santana asked.

"Sure, I'm looking for a change anyway, y'know?" Rachel answered, shrugging.

"Sweet. Do you even own normal clothes?"

"Yes Santana, I do. I don't where them a lot, but I bought them in hopes of fitting in but soon realized that I'm perfectly content the way I am. That is no longer the case, I was hoping for a normal year. Also, those sweaters are really itchy."

"This is going to be so much fun!" Brittany interjected, clapping her hands.

"Oh, San, it's the first one on the left right there." Rachel said, leaning forward in her seat and pointing out the large brick house on the corner of the street.

Santana pulled the car into the driveway and Rachel hopped out, pulling her keys out of her bag and headed for the tall black front door.

"Woah, this is your house?" Santana asked, her eyes widening at the sight of the huge mansion.

"Yep." Rachel answered quickly, throwing the door open and leading the other girls into the foyer. "I'm going to go change, would you like to borrow some clothes? Those uniforms don't look very comfortable."

"Yeah." Santana replied, folling her up the stairs and into a suprisingly not pink room. "I like your walls."

Rachel let out a not so lady like snort and said, "Who says that?"

"Oh, I meant, I like the color. The green is nice." Santana replied, realizing that it was indeed a strange comment.

"Thanks." Rachel said, emerging from her closet and tossing some clothes at the girls before changing into a pair of black yoga pants and a McKinley hoodie that she had stolen from Mike a few days ago.

"Ray, can we watch The Notebook? Please? Oh and 27 Dresses too!" Brittany pleaded loudly, putting her hands together in a praying position as she browsed through the large movie selection in the Berrys well stocked living room.

"Sure!" Rachel responded, settling into the soft red velvet couch, wrapping the warm fuzzy brown blanket around her shoulders and placing a bowl of popcorn in her lap as Satana plopped down beside her, snatching some of the food from her lap.

"Yay!" She squealed, putting the movie in a snuggling into the couch on the other side of Rachel, grabbing a bowl of chips along the way. The girls sat and watched The Notebook. Rachel and Brittany sat, hugging eachother and sniffling softly while Santana just rolled her eyes and threw a handful of popcorn at them.

"So Ray, what are you going to be up to this summer?" Santana asked, as she and Rachel strolled into the completely black and white kitchen to fill up the multiple bowls the girls had emptied during the movie.

"I'm not sure yet, probably taking extra dance lessons and expanding my musical range a little more like last year." Rachel answered.

"Yeah, well last year you didn't have friends." Santana answered bluntly, "We should all hang. You're kinda fun with you're not being crazy."

Rachel giggles and said, "Yeah, I've heard that before."

"Ray, you have a pool?" Brittany yelled, stepping into the house from the back yard.

"B, when did you go outside?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, but still, you have a pool? Let's have a party here!" Brittany decided, looking to Rachel for conformation.

"Um, sure I guess. I wouldn't know who to invite though." Rachel mumbled.

"I'll do that silly!" Brittany told her, smiling widely.

"Then sure, whatever." Rachel replied, grabbing the now refilled popcorn bowl and quickly retreating back to the living room only to shriek when she entered.

"Hey Berry." Noah said nonchalantly, snatching the bowl out of her hands and shoving a handful in his mouth.

"Uh, San, Brit!" Rachel yelled, not turning away from the three boys that had materialized in her home.

"What's up?" Santana asked, entering the room and stopping dead in her tracks when she saw the guys. "uh, get the fuck out."

"Nah, we're good." Matt replied from his seat in the large reclining arm chair in the corner.

"This is girls night!" Rachel shouted indignantly.

"And what's a girls night without some boys." Mike shot back with a wink.

"Fun." Brittany replied seriously.

"Seriously though," Rachel cut in, "Why are you here?"

* * *

**okay, so weird place to leave off but if I didn't stop, it would be wayyyy to long so just deal.**

** the rest will be up by tomorrow or monday probably, unless I have work.**

**anyway, I love my reviews and I love all of you!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. three

**I'm totally blowing off my other stories right now, but that's okay 'cause I feel like it, and I like this one more.**

**whooooooooo.**

**okay, ONWARD.**

* * *

"Well?" Rachel snapped as the three girls waited for one of the guys to answer their question.

"You honestly thought we were just gonna sit around doing nothing when we knew you three were over here probably having a naked pillow fight or some shit?" Puck asked incredulously, "I'm hurt that you don't know me better by now Berry."

"Okay, now that we know you idiots can't respect our girls night, let's at lease make the most of it." Rachel decided, throwing herself down in between Mike and Noah, pulling the bowl back from Noahs hands.

Santana just grunted in annoyance and sat on the floor in front of them. "So what do we do now? Chick flicks are out."

"Let's watch Fight Club!" Mike suggested, not expecting anyone to listen.

"Sure," Rachel agreed, walking over to the shelves that held her movie collection and plucking the well used case off of it.

"You're into Fight Club Ray?" Santana asked in confusion.

"Yeah, it's her favorite, right behind Rounders and Oceans 11." Noah answered for her, barely noticing the strange looks everyone had aimed in his direction at his response, "What? I'm here all the time, I've picked up on a couple things, fuck you guys."

"Noah!" Rachel scolded, sitting back down in her seat and slapping him upside the head, "Language!"

"Ouch, woman! Stop with the abuse!" Noah yelled, rubbing the spot she had hit.

Santana and Matt both chuckled at their fight and Brittany just giggled at Pucks pain while Mike watched on in adoration at Rachels fierce ability to defend herself. Rachel hushed them all quickly and forced them to focus on the movie, adjusting herself so her head was in Mikes lap and her feet were on Noah, ignoring his cries of discomfort and annoyance, only acknowledging them with a swift jab to his stomach with her heel and a withering glare.

When the movie was finished and the teens were looking awkwardly around the room at eachother, they realized none of them had a clue of what to do now.

"Hey Ray, can we play a game or something?" Brittany asked quietly.

"Oh yeah. How about never have I ever?" Matt suggested, moving to sit on the floor, motioning for everyone to form a circle around him.

"How do you play?" Mike asked, sliding off the couch and into the circle.

"Basically, we go in a circle and say something we've never done and if someone else in the circle has done it, they clap once and raise a finger. First one to ten loses. Normally it's with booze but I doubt Rach would appreciate us getting smashed in her house."

"You would be correct Matt." Rachel nodded.

"Okay, whatever, I'll go." Santana said, "Never have I ever been in a threesome."

No one was all that surprised when Puck clapped proudly and raised one finger but everyone was when Brittany did the same.

"With who Brit?" Santana asked her best friend, confused that she had never told her before.

"Puck and Kaylee." Brittany answered, referring to the red headed senior cheerio.

"Well, that's... weird, but I guess I'm up. Never have I every kissed a dude." Matt declared as the three girls clapped and raised their fingers. The game when on, proving to be affective in the way that they all learned new things about each other, like Brittany had once licked a cat and Santana had been sky diving and that Rachel had ridden a mechanical bull, Mike took ballet as a kid and Mike wanted to run away to the circus from ages three to eight, and most surprisingly, Puck had once had a gay sex dream.

At around two, Brittany was slowly drifting to sleep on the floor so Rachel stood up and began gathering the things off the table. "Do you guys just want to spend the night, we could all sleep here, I could get some sleeping bags."

When all five had agreed and texted their parents, Rachel rushed to her linen closet and got a stack of sleeping bags and pillows and blankets, lugging them back to the living room and tossing them at her friends, who had changed, or in the boys cases, stripped down to their boxers. Puck immediately wrapped himself up and Brittany, who was fast asleep at this point, rolled over in her sleep and snuggled up to the self proclaimed bad ass of McKinley, too far gone to realize he had wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer as Rachel watched on, smirking in a way that made him proud.

Santana and Matt were whispering in the corner, so when Rachel threw two pillows and a sleeping bag at them, they just blindly covered them selves and continued their conversation, oblivious to the fact that their still awake friends were watching them in confusion.

"I guess it's just us." Mike said softly as Rachel handed him a pillow and a fluffy blanket, patting the spot next to him for her to sit there.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Rachel whispered, wrapping herself up in her own blanket and settling down on the floor next to the boy. "Hey Mike? What's going on with them?" She asked, nudging her head at Santana and Matt.

"No idea." He replied, reaching over and pulling her closer without really thinking about it. When he did though, he started mentally freaking out, remembering that she had just broken up with her boyfriend a few hours ago and was probably not okay with it. Realizing that she was curling into him and resting her head on the crook of his neck, Mike calmed down, remembering again that her relationship with Finn had really been over all those weeks ago when he and Matt had found her on that bench, completely heart broken before drifting off into a peaceful sleep, pulling Rachel tighter without realizing it.

Over in the corner, Santana and Matt were still completely awake, laying opposite each other and talking in hushed tones.

"So do you think they're gonna get together?" Matt asked.

"Which one?" Santana replied.

"Both, I guess."

"Probably. They both deserve a little good for awhile. Poor Brit is always put down by everyone, even though she doesn't realize it, so it'll be nice for her to have Puck 'cause he's scary or whatever and he'll just kick the shit out of anyone that hurts her."

"That's very true."

"And I don't know. Berry and I weren't the best of friends, I know, but she put her neck on the line standing up for me at Sectionals so I was hoping the bitch karma would cut her a little slack but Finn's just such a douche. Mike's the opposite of Finn and him pining after her all the time makes me sick, so I'm hoping they just get it the fuck together soon and make me stop seeing them have eye sex all the time." Santana explained, turning back into her usual head bitch in charge self towards the end of her sentence.

"I know exactly what you mean." Matt sighed, his eyes fluttering closed, "Sorry San, I'm dead tired, Night."

"Kay, Night Matt." The cheerio replied, rolling onto her back and slowly succumbing to the tiredness that had overcome her abruptly.

* * *

Hours later, Rachels internal clock woke her up at six and she cursed her daily routine mentally, deciding to skip it for the day when she discovered how comfortable she was, before bolting up, realizing she was still wrapped up in Mikes arms. Slightly calming down, Rachel layed back down, resting her head against his shirtless chest and going back to sleep only to jolt awake three hours later and trudged into her kitchen to make them breakfast.

"Ah, I love you Ray!" Santana groaned, sneaking up behind Rachel and surprising her, pouring herself a mug of coffee, chugging it down in seconds and reaching over the other girls shoulder to grab a piece of bacon out of the pan only to have her hand slapped away.

"Mmm. Food." Noah mumbled, stumbling into the kitchen, grabbing a mug and a plate as he went, piling them high with food and black coffee.

"Something smells yummy!" Brittany chirped, trailing in behind him, sounding way too happy for it to be nine thirty on a Saturday.

By the time Matt and Mike dragged themselves into the room at the smell of bacon and eggs, the other four were almost done.

"So what should we do today?" Rachel asked in between bites of her bagel.

"Ah," Santana said at the sight of Puck opening his mouth, putting a hand in front of his face, "You all are going to go be by yourselves, we're gonna sort through Rachels closet and maybe go shopping a little because we didn't get our girls night."

Rachel groaned at that and slapped herself in the forehead.

"We could stay for that." Matt said, causing everyone to look at him strangely, "Hey, we're guys, we know what looks good on a girl, we could stay and help you sort. Also, I saw that Rach had the PS3 and I'm not leaving until I get to play on it."

Santana seemed to mull it over for a few seconds before conceding and nodding at them, "Okay, well let's get started, we have a long day ahead of us."

The teens quickly cleaned up the mess and trampled up the stairs to change and begin their day, Santana dragging an aggravated Rachel behind her the entire way.

"So B, you and Puck looked pretty... cozy last night." Santana teased, nudging the blonde in the side as she changed into a pair of jeans and a plain with tank that she had borrowed from Rachel. Brittany blushed in return but still looked confused.

"You were cuddling him in your sleep." Rachel explained. Brittany just squeaked a little and grinned. "Do you have feelings for Noah, Brittany?"

The girl just nodded a little and ducked back into the closet, coming out again in a pair of grey leggings and red shirt, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

'Well, one couple half way there, now just for the other one.' Santana thought as she dragged Rachel into the closet and turned on some music for them to listen to, the smaller brunette protesting the entire time.

"Brit, call the guys in and get your ass over here, we have some serious work we gotta do, and I'm not doing it all by myself!" Santana yelled out of the closet, already sifting through the clothes hanging meticulously on the rack.

"Just kill me now." Rachel mumbled under her breath as her friends filed in.

* * *

**puck/brit. how's that for a game changer?**

**anywhoo, next up will be goofy teen fun in rachels closet, awkwardness with CHERRY.**

**and maybe an angry run in with a sad finn and/or upset kurt?**

**suggestions, comments, questions?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. four

**random question: who doesn't love betty white?**

**she's such a legend.**

* * *

Rachel didn't think she could get anymore miserable than she was as she sat on the floor of her admittedly large closet and watched as her new found friends sorted her clothes into three piles: Ugly (Donate), Terrifying (Burn), Normal (Keep).

"Almost done Berry, chill your bones, when this is over, we're going shopping and making the boys come to carry our stuff." Santana paused at the boys moans of protest, "Or maybe they don't want to come and watch us try on the clothes we're buying for the summer, it's the only stuff we'll be able to buy right now, y'know shorts, tanks, _bikini's._"

At that, the boys snapped up and looked alarmed.

"No, we'll go." Mike insisted.

"Yeah, I always wanted to go" Matt added.

"How small are these bikini's going to be?" Puck asked, "Because that will affect my choice."

"You're going Noah." Rachel told him. Noah just nodded and continued going through the 'Ugly' pile, pulling out all of her plaid skirts and tossing them in the pile they were going to keep, insisting she wouldn't be Rachel without them.

"Whipped." Matt coughed, earning him a balled up knee sock to the head.

"Can we please, pretty pretty please, be done now?" Rachel pleaded, already almost finished with hanging up the pile of clothing she was allowed to keep and changing out of her sweats and into a pair of dark denim short shorts and a loose grey baby doll tank.

"Yeah, let's go." Santana replied, reaching into her red and white cheerios back pack and pulled out her wallet and car keys, snatching her phone off Rachels bed, she led the group of teenagers down the stairs and out of the house. They all piled into Santana and Puck's cars, heading towards the mall.

"I need shorts." Brittany called, pulling the girls into a random store and began rifling through the racks for things for herself and her friends, shoving a few items at Rachel and Santana before running to the back towards the shorts section. When the girls had a few items each and had finished searching the store, they all headed to the dressing rooms to begin trying stuff on. The girls worked quickly, poking their heads out every now and then to judge each others outfits and decide on what to buy but in fifteen minutes, they were all exiting the store, carrying numerous bags that they swiftly handed off the boys before running down the hall towards the next store.

"Okay seriously, this is a little ridiculous." Mike said two hours later as he trailed after Rachel.

"We haven't even seen you in your skimpy outfits yet!" Puck added, groaning as Brittany handed him yet another bag for him to carry.

"Fine, I need new bathing suits anyway." Rachel conceded, strolling into a store with a mannequin wearing a bikini in the window and heading towards the darker colors. The boys smirked and bumped fists while Santana just dumped her remaining bags in Matts arms and chased after her friend.

"San, what do you think?" Brittany asked, stepping out of her stall dressed in a yellow, pink, and white striped strapless bikini. "Oh, I like yours!" She squealed when she saw the Latinas black with green, red, and yellow rasta-esque hemp detail bikini.

"I like it. Ray you done?" Santana called, opening the door to the smaller girls stall slightly.

"Yeah, just give me a sec," She she replied, emerging from her stall while adjusting the bottoms of the royal purple string bikini she was wearing.

"Woah." Mike mumbled, widening his eyes and blatantly staring.

"Berry. What the hell, you couldn't have worn that shit when we were dating?" Puck demanded.

"Holy hell Berry." Santana said.

"You look hot Ray." Brittany chirped sweetly.

"Is that a... Ray do you have a tattoo?" Matt asked, pointing at the small singers hip, turning the attention to the small gold star that was inked there and was barely noticeable against her tan skin.

"Yeah." Rachel murmured nonchalantly, still adjusting her bikini. "So, we like this one?"

"Yes." Mike answered quickly, causing the others to laugh at his eager response.

"Lovely. I think I need about two more, if Brittany keeps her word." Rachel said, twirling around and scurrying back into the stall.

"Word about what?" Matt asked Santana, grabbing her wrist before she could leave.

"Oh, Ray has a pool, and Brit and I are gonna start throwing pool parties there this summer. Starting this Friday." Santana informed, freeing herself from Matts grasp and turning back into her own dressing room.

After the girls had picked out a few other things from the store, Puck announced that they had to eat like, _right fucking now_, or he was going to burn all of the things they had bought that day so they agreed to go back to Rachels to eat and plan the party.

"Well, while I do believe that my home is large enough to house about one hundred, I would prefer if we kept this more intimate. My fathers don't mind if I have it, I just don't really care much for large groups of intoxicated delinquents in m-" Rachel rambled, only to be cut off as she ran into a rather large boy, "Oh dear, I'm so sorry, are you hurt in any- oh, hello Finn."

"Rach! I've been trying to call you! I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." Finn said, holding Rachel by her shoulders so she didn't fall when they collided.

"You never called." Rachel answered, confused, looking back at her friends, noticing Santana looking at her nails pointedly. "San?"

"Uh, so maybe I turned off your phone and hid it in your kitchen a little." The Latina admitted, shrugging, not looking sorry in the least when she saw Rachel glaring at her. "Hey, that dipwad didn't deserve to talk to you. He sucks."

"Not that I don't agree with that, I'm going to want my phone back when we return." Rachel said, turning back to the large boy in front of her. "What can I do for you Finn?" She asked, ignoring Pucks chuckle from behind her and her unintentional innuendo.

"It's just uh..." Finn trailed off awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the floor.

"Okay, whatever you have to say just get it out dude, I'm friggin' starving and your cutting into my food time." Matt interrupted, coming up behind Rachel.

"I just wanted to know if you changed your mind or anything. I know you're really mad but I just don't want to lose you." Finn said, flashing Rachel his trade mark 'sad puppy' look.

"Sucks bro." Puck said, also joining Rachel and Matt with the others, tossing an arm around his best friends shoulder.

"This doesn't involve you Puck." Finn spat, clearly irritated that yet another one of his ex girlfriends had grown close to the mohawk'd boy.

"Oh, Finn, I was looking for you to ask what you thought of Mediterranean blue as the the color scheme for our room but I see are engaged in conversation with some of our... acquaintances." Kurt said, walking up to the group with an obvious look of disdain on his face.

"Seriously Beyonce, keep up with your attitude and I can arrange several ways to hurt you and make it look like an accident." Santana threatened, completely serious.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but Puck cut him off with a "You may act and dress like a girl, but you're not one and nothings stopping me from kicking your ass." and he snapped it shut with an audible _click._

"Finn, I'm rather busy, so I'll make this brief. No, I have not and will not change my mind. Our relationship was dwindling and I am not willing to lower my standards because you aren't intelligent enough to remember the day. Good bye Finn." She said sternly, "Kurt." She added as an after thought with a slight nod.

The rest of her friends trailed after her as she stormed out of the building, in awe of her curt back handed dismissal. Instead of talking about it, the girl just gestured to her friends to get in the cars. Everyone in Santanas car sat in relative silence throughout the ride, the boys car was a different story.

"Fuck yeah Berry!" Puck crowed as he climbed into his car.

"Seriously, she's a closet bad ass. Who knew?" Matt laughed.

"I did!" Puck said proudly.

"And seriously, she has a tattoo?"

"I know, right? That's dead sexy."

Matt chuckled at that before noticing his best friend was being strangely quiet. "You okay man?"

"What? Oh, yeah dude, I'm fine." Mike replied, looking distracted.

"No seriously man, what's wrong?" Matt asked. Mike simply shrugged and pulled out his phone, flipping it around in his hands, smiling lightly.

"Wait. Dude, are you into Berry?" Puck asked, guessing at the other boys reason for silence, "'Cause that's kinda the only reason you'd be all quietly happy about what just happened back that. I thought you'd be throwing a freakin' party."

"I dunno. I'm glad she's over him but I'd feel like a huge dick to be happy about her being pissed y'know?" Mike answered.

"Yeah. But a pissed off Berry is kinda hot though." Puck joked, causing Mike to laugh and nod in agreement.

"Oh c'mon man, you don't have it for anyone other than a certain blonde we all know." Matt said, jabbing Puck in the ribs with his elbow.

"Yeah, whatever man." Puck mumbled, pulling into the driveway after the girls, throwing open the door before his friends could pursue the topic any further.

"Hey Rach?" Mike called after the girl, after they had all dumped their clothes in her room and were settling into the living room once again to rest up and plan the party. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" Rachel nodded and led him into the kitchen.

"What's up Mike?" She asked, rumaging through her fridge, "Would you like something to drink or eat?"

"Nah, I'm good. So listen, how are you? After today I mean." He questioned, moving to lean against the counter opposite of her.

"Yes. What I had with Finn has been over for quite some time really, it just became official after I decided that no matter how much I thought I wanted him, all the waiting around just wasn't wort my valuable time." She said, lifting herself to sit on the counter.

"That's good."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about Mike?"

"Actually no, I was wondering if-"

"Berry, get your ass in here and set this up for me!" Puck called from the living room, unknowingly cutting Mike off.

Rachel hopped off the counter and headed towards their friends, pausing to look back at him from the door way, "I'm sorry Mike, I should go help, is it okay if we talk later?" before turning and continuing out of the room without waiting for his reply.

"You would want to go out some time. But no, cool, we'll talk later." Mike finished to the now empty kitchen, sighing and following her back to their friends.

**__****__****__****_

* * *

_******_****__****_

**whooo for cliffhangers.**

**reviews make me happy :D**


	5. five

"Hey guys, know what we forgot?" Matt asked when both Mike and Rachel had returned to the room, looking up from his notecards, glancing around at the rest of his now studying friends, who in a flash of panic, had realized that it was finals week.

"What's that?" Rachel inquired.

"We have that glee thing at Shue's tonight." Matt answered.

"Shit, right. We're supposed to be having our end of the year gathering or whatever the fuck it is." Puck replied, looking at his phone, "Shit we have to be there in like ten minutes. Think we can make it?"

The others ignored him and quickly scattered around the room, gathering their things and ran towards their cars, everyone surprised as Rachel simply blocked them from the door and motioned for them to follor her into the garage. She opened the door and led them into the dark, blindly finding the switch, the room flooded with light, revealing three beautiful cars. Rachel grabbed a set of keys off the rack on the wall and climbed tossed them to Puck, gesturing to the large Jeep. The teens quickly piled in, thankful for the bench seat in the front as Rachel explained that it would be a quicker drive in one car. The ride was quick and filled with the sound of them yelling out the lyrics to whatever song was on the radio and before they knew it, they were pulling into the parking lot of the apartment complex that currently held every member of glee. The teens quickly hopping out of the car and filed into the building, loudly knocking on the teachers door.

"Oh hey guys, come on in! The others are in the living room." Mr. Shue greeted.

Quickly, they all shuffled in and sat down on the various couches and chairs, greeting their team mates as they stared suspiciously at the group.

"So guys, we're here so we can reflect on our year and discuss what we can do to make next year better. As you all know, this week is finals week and as the last day is on Wednesday, we won't be having a final glee practice. So, any suggestions?" Mr. Shue announced, clapping his hands together.

"Less show tunes!" Mercedes called.

"Better costumes." Quinn suggested.

"Easier dancing!" Finn said, causing everyone to dissolve into a fit of laughter at the memory of his dancing.

"Okay, so clearly we have a lot to discuss." The teacher said, sitting down in the circle and picking up a pad of paper and a pen, "So let's get started."

Two and a half hours later, Mike, Matt, Puck, Santana, Brittany, and Rachel all stumbled into the Berry house hold, Rachel already on the phone, barking orders at the pizza delivery guy to be there in fifteen minutes or she would sue, everyone falling onto the various couches and grabbing for their school supplies.

"I hate finals." Mike groaned, reaching over Rachel to grab his back pack.

"Oh really, 'cause I love them." Santana said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes and with that every lapsed into a comfortable silence, trading notes and quietly reading notecards and excerpts from their texts.

Suddenly, Brittany reached over and scribbled something in the margines of the notebook that Puck was reading from.

_hey puck whats the translation property?_

Puck chuckled and wrote back.

_transative? _

_yeah whatev._

_its like if a = b and b = c, then a = c._

_so you like cut out the middle whatever?_

_exactly._

_thanks! _

Brittany scrawled out her final reply and leaned over to give the boy a swift kiss on the cheek for her thanks. Puck shot her a grin and she bit her lip lightly, fighting her ridiculously large smile.

Santana, who had been watching the exchange, smirked and nudged Rachel, tilting her head towards the two. Rachel cooed lightly and shot them a mock loving look, giggling at Pucks glare.

"Their so cute, don't you think?" Rachel asked Mike, smiling at her friends obvious discomfort.

"Nah, we're cuter." Mike joked, knocking his elbow against her, making a blush creep up to her cheeks and a huge smile erupt on her face.

"Awe!" Santana called, smiling over at the two.

"You really like embarrasing your friends, don't you?" Matt laughed.

"Always!" Santana replied.

"You people are incorrigable." Rachel said, pushing her books to the side and standing up from her seat as the doorbell rang. When she returned with the pizza, everyone swarmed the boxes and quickly lapsed back into their silent studying.

"Guys, it's two in the morning, I think we can finish studying tomorrow- er today I guess." Mike said, breaking through the shell of silence that had encased them for several hours.

"Yes, that would be beneficial. Here, I'll show you guys to some of our guest rooms, I'm sure the floor isn't comfortable in the slightest." Rachel decided, motioning for her friends to follow her up the stairs and quickly pointed them to their rooms. "If you need anything, that's my room."

Bidding her friends goodnight, Rachel scurried into her room and changed into a park of grey shorts and pink tank top. She crawked into her bed and snuggled down in her blanket, smiling vaguely as she heard Puck enter Brittany's room next door. After almost an hour of tossing and turning, Rachel huffed and slid out of her bed, tip toeing across the hall to Mike's room for reasons unknown to her and knocking on his door.

"I'm not having girl talk Britt, I don't care how much San hates it." Came his muffled reply.

"It's me." Rachel whispered, opening his door and stepping in a little.

"Oh hey Rach. What's wrong?" Mike asked, suddenly concerned.

"Nothing I just couldn't sleep." Rachel said, stepping forward towards his bed.

"Oh. Sorry. You wanna sit with me for a little?"

"Yes please."

Rachel sat next to him on the bed and he slung his arm around her and layed them down. Rachel cuddled into his side.

"Oh, Mike, what was it that you wanted to talk about earlier?" She asked, curling her legs around him.

"Ah, right. Um." Mike stuttered. "I was kind of just thinking, do you think maybe you would uh, want to go out some time."

Rachel gave out a squeak of surprise. "I would love to Mike."

Mike let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and pulled her closer, smiling to himself.


	6. six

**hey. sorry i've been gone for so long.**

**I LOVE MY REVIEWERS. you are all phenominal.**

* * *

"Fuck. My. Life." Puck said, hitting his head against Santana's locker after every word for emphasis early Monday afternoon.

"What could possibly be so bad Noah?" Rachel asked, leaning against the locker next to her friends.

The Mohawk'd boy simply stared at her. The six teens had spent all of Sunday studying together to prepare for their exams so the small diva truly did not see the problem.

"It's probably 'cause he's kind of a dumb shit and despite the eight plus hours of studying yesterday, he still can't remember what the hell the industrial revolution was." Matt supplied as he entered the conversation.

"Fuck you man." Puck replied, half heartedly hitting his friend on the shoulder.

"I flattered and everything but didn't know you swung that way dude." Matt said back with a laughing.

"Who doesn't swing what way?" Mike asked, joining the others.

"Ooh swing! I like swings! They have swings at the parks. Oh! Ducks are at the park too! San can we go to the park? Please please please? It would be so much fun!" Brittany pleaded, using her own special way to greet her friends.

"Uh…" Santana mumbled, looking around at the other teens, "Sure, but we have to bring our books to study."

"Studying? Damn it Lopez, you're going soft on me aren't you?" Puck asked with a fake pout.

"Shut your face Puckerman and grab my shit, we're going to the park." Santana shot back, twirling around and grabbing Matt and Brittany's hands before storming off down the hall.

"And she says I'm the drama queen." Rachel chuckled, trailing off after the trio. "Come on guys, Santana may castrate you if she has to wait."

Upon realizing that she was probably right, Puck and Mike scrambled after their friends as quickly as they could, fumbling to get into their cars before the fiery Latina glared holes through their heads as she was currently attempting to do as she threw her car in to reverse and high tailed it out of the schools parking lot. As soon as they had all safely arrived at the local park, Brittany ran towards the pond, the other five chasing after her.

"Puck! Can we get some of the bird food?" Brittany asked, tossing her bag on the ground and tugging on the boys hand.

"Sure B." Puck said, smiling down at the blonde and leading her to the machine next to the pond.

"Gag." Santana mumbled, settling herself onto the grass and pulling out her physics flash cards before uncerimoniously tossing them in Matt's lap.

"And what am I supposed to do with this?" Matt asked her with an amused smile.

"Quiz me bitch." Santana said back in a mock stern voice but the smile tugging at her lips gave her away.

"Rude." Matt grumbled as he began flipping through the note cards, shouting out random phrases as he read them, barely giving Santana enough time to give definitions.

Rachel laughed at her friends antics and dropped her bag in the growing pile, walking passed Santana and Matt playfully arguing, rolling her eyes at their obvious flirting she continued further into the park.

"Hey Rach." Mike said with a smile, falling into step with her.

"Hello Mike." Rachel replied, tugging nervously at the hem of her white sundress.

Mike gulped loudly, his eyes following Rachels actions, staring at the short hem of the dress, exposing a serious amount of her long, tanned legs.

"How were your finals today?" Mike asked, averting his eyes.

"I think they went fairly well." Rachel replied, oblivious to her companions discomfort.

"Well that's uh, good." Mike mumbled.

"It certainly is!" Rachel trilled, stopping short for a moment, "Michael are you okay?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." Mike said, stumbling on his worlds.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, trying to read his face.

"Yeah Berry, you just look really hot today and he doesn't wanna look like a creep and stare at your exposed ass!" Puck hollered from his spot by the pond.

"Shut up man!" Mike yelled back, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously.

"Noah!" Rachel gasped. "Michael isn't staring at my... whatever. He is not!"

"He totally is Ray." Santana called, not looking up from her studying game with Matt.

"How could you possibly know that Santana? You haven't looked our way once since we arrived here." Rachel argued.

"Because he's done it twelve billion times a day for the last month and the Changster is a creature of habit." Santana replied.

"It's true man." Matt added, throwing five note cards at Santanas face and laughing when she glared at him, spouting empty threats at him that involved a butter knife, several yards of twine, and a small tiger.

"It's okay Mike! I checked out Rachels ass too. It's nice!" Brittany said, cuddling further under Pucks arm and nodding quickly.

Mike, who at this point was blushing profusely, just looked at his shoes and ran his hand through his hair, refusing to look Rachel in the eye.

"Okay, well that was sufficiently awkward." Rachel murmured, turing back around on her yellow flats and continuing on down the path.

"That is was." Mike agreed. "Wait I had something I wanted to ask you."

"Yes?" Rachel asked, looking up at him through her think lashes.

"So you remember how I asked you out?" Mike questioned nervously.

"Yes, I was there." Rachel replied, laughing.

"Do you maybe want to do that tonight?" I figure that tomorrow you'll be cramming for your trig exam and Wednesday is Kurt's party and I don't really want to wait that long too..." Mike trailed off realizing that he probably sounded like an idiot.

Rachel beamed up at him brightly. "That sounds lovely." She said as she spun back around and quickly skipped back towards her friends, rapidly whispering to Santana and motioning to the parking lot. "Pick me up at 6?" She asked over her shoulder as she snatched her belongings off the ground and began walking towards her little silver Audi.

"Um. Sure!" Mike called back, smiling widely and throwing himself down next to Matt.

"Bro, you're gonna be so whipped." Matt commented, bumping shoulders with Mike.

"As long as he being whipped by _that, _I don't think he'll mind too much." Santana said, nodding in the directions of Rachels retreating form.

Mike just nodded absent mindedly, knowing that both of those statements were completely true.

* * *

**this was just a filler. i like embarrasing mike:D**

HI! SORRYSORRYSORRY I'M SOOOO LATE!

**new boy friend, finals, i'm moving, it's a lot to keep up with!**

**I'm gonna try way harder from now on.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. seven

**response was weak last chapter guys.**

**but still, thanks for reading and alerting!**

* * *

"Gah!" Rachel screamed in frustration as she threw yet another discarded piece of clothing on the floor of her closet. "Surely with all that Santana made me buy last week I should own _something_ to wear on this date!"

Rachel closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, her gaze fell upon a colorful, casual dress in the depths of her newly filled closet. It was short, fit her well, it was made up of a bunch of tiny colorful flowers and was made by 'Parker'. She advanced towards the dress and plucked it off it's hanger and quickly swapped out of her current dress and into the new one. She swiftly walked towards her closet door, where her mirror hung, and examined herself. She admired the way it hugged her hips and cinched at the waist. She ran her fingers over the ruffled neck line and smoothed out the bottom. Rachel tilted her head and swivelled around, looking at the outfit from all angles before deciding she liked it and turned around to find a jacket and some shoes.

"Aha!" She said loudly, sliding into her favorite jean jacket, which played down the dress a little and made it a little more casual. "Shoes, shoes, shoes." She mumbled to herself.

She was just about reach for a pair of flat sandals when she realized that Mike was quite tall and she should probably wear shoes that gave her a little lift if she didn't want to feel like a dwarf all night so she began perusing for some heels. She quickly decided on a pair of soft tan leather wedges with a cork heel and reached up to grab a matching tan leather bag off one the shelves, finishing shoving her belongings into it just as the bell rang and she raced down the stairs to greet Mike.

"Hi Mike." Rachel smiled, running a hand through her wavy hair, stopping to adjust the clip that held half of it back.

"Wow." Mike breathed. "You look... Wow."

"Thanks" Rachel giggled, "You look pretty wow too."

Mike blushed and looked down at his simple white button up, jeans, and beat up converse.

"Ready?" He asked.

Rachel nodded and beamed up at him, stepping out of the house and turning around to lock the door behind her. "Let's get going, shall we?"

Mike smiled down at her and reached down to tangle his fingers with hers. "We shall."

He led them to his Jeep and helped her in, closing her door behind her and climbing into his seat, driving them past the main streets in town and proceeding to the outer edge, rolling to a stop at a familiar park where she had spent many days playing with her fathers when she was a child.

Mike once again helped her in getting out and reached into the back portion of the car and produced a small straw basket. He led them deep into the park and set the basket down under a large oak tree. He pulled a large red blanket on the ground.

"M'lady." Mike said, bowing deeply and holding his hand out so she could sit on the ground.

"Kind sir." Rachel giggled, settling herself on the blanket, unbuckling her heels and putting them on the ground beside her. "I'm glad we're doing this." Rachel blurted out as she watched Mike pull out various vegan friendly foods.

Mike looked up from his task and smiled at her. "Me too."

Rachel sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes and letting the late afternoon sun wash over her face. Mike turned around with a small plate of food for her, pausing when he saw her to just look at her for a few seconds, admiring how beautiful she looked when she was feeling peaceful.

Mike coughed to her attention once he had been staring at her long enough to feel like a stalker. "I'm sorry it isn't much, I couldn't find a lot of vegan friendly foods in Lima."

"It's perfectly fine Mike, it looks delicious." Rachel assured him, looking down at her plate of vegetable paella. "Thank you for being so thoughtful as to make it vegan.

Mike blushed again and began to slowly eat his meal. They chatted leisurely throughout the meal, about their finals and their friends. They talked about silly things that had happened recently but specifically avoided the topic of Finn or Kurt or glee in general really.

"I swear, I was going to cry. Seeing Noah all tied up like that was just too funny!" Rachel laughed, finished a particularly interesting story about the time she had to rescue Puck from a cougars house where he was tied to the womans bed post.

"Puck would get stuck in a situation like that." Mike chuckled, shaking his head to himself.

A rustling noise behind them and distant sound of voices distracted the duo, making them both whip their heads around to look at where the sound seemed to coming from.

"Dude, the frisbee is here, I promise. I saw it go in this bush." A familiar voice shouted from behind the thin brush that separate them from the large empty field that made up most of the park.

Rachels eyes widened and a panicked look quickly overcame her face. Mike shot her a confused looked but realization soon dawned on his face when the owner of the voice emerged from behind the brush.

Rachel and Mike watched as Finn continued his search for the frisbee he apparently lost, oblivious to the two teens behind him. Rachel was still sitting quietly, staring at her ex boyfriend with a deer caught in the head lights expression. Finn was still unaware of her and Mike until Mike shifted his weight and a twig snap under him, causing Finn to whirl around and stare at them.

"Rachel? What are you doing here with Mike? Are you on a... date?" Finn asked.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**please review please review please review.**

**it makes me update faster :D**


	8. eight

All was silent in their secluded section of the park for a few moments until Rachel coughed awkwardly.

"Erm..." She began, shifting on ground uncomfortably, "Yes." She answered as Mike wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Finns face took up a crestfallen expression for a few seconds before it quickly shifted into an angry one.

"What?" He demanded angrily. "It's been four days Rach. Four days and you're already running around with some other guy!"

"Finn, our relationship was really over weeks ago. And Michael is not 'some guy' as you so eloquently phrased, he is a gentleman who doesn't forget about me or try to change me, thank you very much." Rachel snapped, reaching back to adjust the brown clip that was holding back half of her curled hair primly and leaning back into Mike a little more.

Finn opened his mouth a few times, but kept stuttering on his words.

"Rachel, I never-" Finn began only to be cut off by a feminine voice heading towards the trio.

"Finn? What's taking so long? Reggie's getting impatient without his disk." The voice giggled, sounding oddly familiar to the teens.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl as she rounded the corner and joined the other three, a large golden retriever trailing after her.

"Yes?" She greeted curtly, equally as surprised to see her nemesis.

"Oh my lord." Rachel groaned, standing up from her spot and whirling around, jabbing her finger at her tall ex-boyfriend and allowing her voice to gain a decidedly enraged tone. "How dare you Finn Hudson? You come here and yell at me about being out with another boy when you are here as well with another girl. You sicken me. I am beyond thrilled that I finally noticed your idiocy because you are such a hypocrite. I can't even believe you. You know what? I actually can because this is _such_ a Finn move. I am always in the wrong but Finn 'golden boy' Hudson can do no wrong can he? He cheats on his pregnant girlfriend and it's okay. He is a total and complete, God I can't believe I'm going to say this, ass hole to his girlfriend and it's all my fault for breaking up with you? No. No. Absolutely not. Just, oh my God, just leave Finn. Go."

Rachel took a deep breathe and shot him a withering glare, lowering her hand and gesturing for him to leave.

"You... you cheated on me Finn?" Quinn whispered for her spot a few feet away, everyone whipping their heads to stare at her, having completely forgotten she was there.

"What? I don't know." Finn blurted out quickly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Rachel laughed bitterly, "Oh he never told you? He kissed me while you were pregnant and still dating him. Twice. He kept saying he was going to end it with you but never did."

"You did what?" Quinn shrieked, glaring at Finn.

Finn just widened his eyes, trying to find a way out his current predicament.

"I.. Quinn. You cheated on me." He reminded weakly.

"Yes Finn, but I came clean and apologized profusely." Quinn spat, glaring at him once more before twirling around and stormed off in a way that made Rachel proud, the dog trotting off after her. Finn shot Rachel a somewhat disappointed look as he ran after the blonde.

Rachel groaned loudly and covered her face with her hands. "I am so, so sorry."

"Don't be. S'not your fault." Mike said softly, pulling her back into his arms and kissing her on the head.

"I've totally ruined this date. I'm sorry Mike. It was so lovely until Finn came in here with his self-righteous attitude and ugh. I'm sorry, this night it about us, not him." Rachel apologized again, melting back into her dates arms.

"You don't have to apologize babe, he sucks, I know. He deserved it. We should probably head back soon anyway." Mike replied.

"Awe." Rachel whined, "Do we have too?"

Mike smiled and kissed her on the cheek to erase her pout. "I guess not."

"Good, I've always wanted to watch the sun set." Rachel told him, adjusting in his arms so she was staring up at the sky. She sighed quietly and nuzzled Mikes neck a little, biting her lip to conceal the outrageously large smile threatening to break out on her face.

The two sat in relative silence as the sun went down, both taking in the beauty. Went the sky finally turned dark, Mike spoke up quietly.

"Okay, now we probably should go. Puck might kill me if I keep you out too late the night before a final." Mike prodded, sitting up a little and beginning to pack up the basket.

Rachel pouted a little but nodded, sliding her feet back into her shoes and pulling on her jacket which had come off at some point during the meal.

"Oh Mike?" Rachel said softly to get the boys attention.

"What's up babe?" Mike replied, placing the now full basket on the ground.

Rachel grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him forward, leaning up on her toes- even in her heels- and pecked him softly in the lips. "This was a wonderful date. Thank you so much."

Mike smiled goofily at her and kissed her lightly once more. "My pleasure babe."

With that he slung an arm around her shoulders and led her back to the car. He helped her in and they quickly drove through town towards her house, their hands clasped together over the gear shift the entire time. When they arrived he opened her door and lifted her out of the tall car, once again taking her hand and walking her to her door.

"You didn't have to walk me to my door Mike." Rachel blushed.

"I wanted to." He replied, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, causing her to blush harder.

"Oh. That's good because I was secretly very pleased that you did." Rachel whispered conspiratorially with a giggle.

Mike chuckled with her. Their laughter died down and soon they were standing there in utter silence, looking at each other with matching goofy smiles.

"I should..." Rachel trailed off, reaching for her door.

Before she could grasp the handle though, Mike grabbed her hand and used it to pull her flush against him.

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight Rach." He mutter before gently pressing his lips against hers only to have her grab him by the back of the neck and deepen the kiss, causing him to tighten his grip on her hips. When they pulled apart they were both panting lightly and had pink cheeks.

"Any time Mike." Rachel said and with a bright smile towards the boy, she threw open the door and entered the house, closing the door softly behind her and leaned against it, an insanely huge smile blooming on her flushed face.

"Alright woman," Santana began, rounding the corner from the living room, "Spill."

* * *

**there ya go, some cherry fluff!**

**review?**


	9. nine

**I'M SO SORRY. i'm the worst. i know :(. **

**i promise i'll update more. my schools variety show has been practicing/going on for the last two months and i've been crazy busy with that. but it ended this weekend so whoo!**

**

* * *

**

"What are you doing here?" Rachel shrieked, her hand clutching her chest and her eyes widened comically.

"You really didn't think that I would break into your house, steal your food, and interrogate you when you got home?" Santana said. "So much left to learn."

"I think this whole having friends thing wasn't such a good idea." Rachel muttered, kicking off her shoes and heading down to the living room.

"How was it?" Brittany squealed from her perch on the couch.

"You're here too?" Rachel groaned.

"Hey, be nice to B." Santana ordered, pulling the small diva onto the couch beside the blonde. "But seriously, how was it?"

Rachel paused for a moment to stare at her two friends. Then she smiles brightly. "It was wonderful." She gushed. "Mike was so sweet and he took me on a picnic in the park and the food was vegan! And he walked me to the door and kissed me and oh my god it was amazing."

"That sounds so cool Ray!" Brittany smiled, bouncing in her seat.

"It was!" Rachel replied. "But there was one thing."

"What?" The two others asked at the same time.

"I... we... Finn was there." Rachel muttered, pushing off the couch and pacing in front of the other two.

"What?" Santana and Brittany repeated, although much more frantic.

"Yeah." Was the reply from the pacing girl.

"Explain." Santana demanding, Brittany nodding along with her.

"Okay so he came over to us and threw a fit because I was out on a date-"

"That bitch." Santana interrupted.

"And then Quinn came around the corner and I just let him have it."

"Good!" Santana agreed.

"Stop interrupting." Rachel said. "Anyway, somewhere in my rant at that useless jerk, I let it slip that he cheated on Quinn and she apparently had no idea and started freaking out and I feel so bad because I ruined yet another one of her relationships but seriously. He all but made her grovel to forgive her after Beth was born and he didn't even _tell_ her he kissed me."

"Douche." Santana growled, grinding her teeth.

"Wait." Brittany began, looking thoroughly confused. "What?"

"Finn sucks B. He just sucks." Santana explained.

"Oh. Well yeah. Duh." Brittany giggled.

"At least one of us had it figured out." Rachel muttered under her breathe. "But besides that it was sooo great!"

"That's good Ray." Brittany beamed and Santana just grunted out her congratulations.

"Alright so other Asians got game. Good for him." Santana added with a chuckle. "Anyway, I'm fuckin' hungry. Food?"

"Sometimes it scares me how alike you and Noah are." Rachel commented, tossing the Latina a take out menu from a local pizza place. "Half vegan please."

"Nah, Puck's a douche. I'm just awesome." Santana replied, dialing the number for the restaurant and leaving the room to order.

"So do you like Mike?" Brittany asked as Rachel settled herself back into the couch.

"Yeah Brit. I think I do." Rachel said back.

"Yay!" Brittany squealed, pulling her friend close. "Mikes awesome. We like Mike."

"Right Brit. We do like Mike." Rachel agreed, snuggling closer to the cheerio.

"Okay so yes one large cheese with extra bacon and sausage. And one small vegan. No, no you will have it here in twenty minutes or your ass is done. Done!" Santana snapped, ending the call and falling down beside her friends, joining the mess of cuddling.

"You got me my own pizza? That's nice." Rachel said.

"No. I got _me _my own pizza. I'm not sharing with your vegan shit." Santana scoffed back.

"Right." Rachel replied. "Ya big softie."

"I am not!" The girl huffed.

"Right." Rachel nodded. "You're only a softie for Matt."

"What?" Santana shrieked, bolting upright.

"Oh what, like no one noticed that you have a rather large crush on Matthew? Right." Rachel laughed.

"Yeah! Sanny and Mattie sitting in a tree! K-i-s..." Brittany trailed off, looking rather confused.

"It's okay B." Santana placated, patting the blonde on her head.

"You didn't deny it!" Rachel sang.

Santana stuttered for a few seconds and then proceeded to storm out of the room only to return moments later.

"I hope my storm off conveyed the proper message."

"The message was indeed conveyed properly." Rachel agreed solemnly.

"Good. Now the pizza man pulled up so now I will go retrieve it." Santana announced, once again leaving the room.

"So." Brittany began. "They're totally gonna get it on right?"

"Who Santana and Matt?" Rachel asked.

Brittany merely nodded in reply.

"Yeah probably." Rachel decided.

"Probably what?" Santana questioned, returning with the food in hand.

"Nothing." Rachel said just as Brittany piped up with "You and Matt are going to be special friends!"

"I thought the message was conveyed!" Santana yelled, scrunching up her nose and narrowing her eyes with anger. "No one is being special friends except for Mike and Rachel and no one else!"

"What about Brittany and Noah?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Them too!" Santana grunted. "But no one else."

"What about Ar-" Rachel began.

"No one!" Santana said with finality.

Rachel just smiled up at her friend and laughed, opening up her pizza and humming quietly to herself.

* * *

**fillers whooo!**

**i'll update soon i promise!**


	10. ten

**I'M SOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY!**

**i have a really good excuse this time! i swear!**

**i'm moving to a new state so since my last update, i've been sort of freaking out about it but i've gotten used to it and am now ready to continue this story in all it's glory!**

**forgive me ? :D**

* * *

"I'm so ready for finals to be over." Santana groaned, shoving herself out of her desk after her particularly brutal physics test.

"Chill your balls Lopez, we only have one more test and then we have Hummel's barbeque party or whatever for the gleeks." Puck grunted, trailing after her, heading to the barking lot. "I do, however, really want some Denny's before my geometry final so move your ass."

"Ooh Denny's..." Matt sighed dreamily as he fell into step with the duo and steered them towards the parking lot. "We have forty five minutes, better hustle."

"Hustle to where?" Mike asked as he joined them, Brittany at his side.

"Denny's." Puck and Matt said in unison.

"I hate trigonometry and it should go crawl into a hole and die. Feed me pancakes." Rachel deadpanned, sliding her hand into Mikes and hauling him forward, causing them all to laugh.

"It's about damn time they got their shit together." Matt whispered into Santana's ear, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "It's like everyone could see it but them."

Santana laughed in agreement, trying to hide the massive blush on her face by turning to talk to Brittany who was smiling up at Puck as he offered her his arm.

Ten minute later, they were all sitting in a large booth in the local Denny's, ordering crazy amounts of food. They were so busy messing around they didn't notice the small blonde former captain of the cheerio enter the restaurant.

"Quinn!" Brittany called when she saw her. "C'mere!"

Santana subtly elbowed her friend in the ribs while Rachel stared coughing loudly around a mouthful of coffee. Mike rubbed her back gently and Puck shoved her down the booth to make room for Quinn.

"Hi guys." Quinn murmured softly, avoiding eye contact with them all.

Everyone gave their generic greeting an Quinn ordered her share of food before everyone lapsed into an awkward silence.

"Yeah. I should go." Quinn declared moments into it.

"No!" Rachel exclaimed. "I need to apologize. About the other day I mean. I shouldn't have told you that. It was cruel and unnecessary. I know you're going through a lot and it was uncalled for."

"No Rachel." Quinn said sadly. "You were right to tell me. I knew I shouldn't have gone back to him so soon after..."

"Beth." Puck supplied softly, not meeting the blondes gaze.

"Yes." Quinn whispered. "I knew it was stupid but... But I needed someone. So thank you for saving me from that."

"Alright kiddies! I have one Grand Slam." Their waitress, Raina, chirped brightly.

The rest of the meal passed in relative silence and soon they were all making their way to their last finals of their sophomore year.

Hours later, Rachel, Santana, and Brittan sat on the floor of the Latina's bedroom trying to decide what to wear to Kurt's party.

"B, what's wrong?" Santana asked quietly, noticing her best friend had been awfully quiet all day.

With that, Brittany burst into tears.

"Whoa! Oh God. Oh shit!" Santana shrieked, running to the blondes side while Rachel cradled her in her arms.

"I'm so sorry for asking Brit Brit!" Santana panicked, pulling the girl from her friend.

"What just happened?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"B, what's going on?" Santana whispered into Brittany's hair.

"Puck!" Brittany wailed. "H-he's still i-in love with, with Quinn!"

"What in the world?" Rachel demanded, tugging a black t-shirt that was obviously not hers over her red and white striped strapless bikini.

"At-at breakfast, when they were talking about B-Beth, he looked at her like, like she was the center of the world! I can never be that to him!" Brittany sobbed.

"Brittany!" Rachel cooed, rushing over to her and running a soothing hand through her hair. "He doesn't love Quinn! He never did. He loves their daughter, he always will."

"But... But Quinn is his baby mama! I didn't give him any kids! What if she decides she wants him? He'll just leave me for her!" Brittany asked, looking up at Santana, completely heart broken.

Santana shot an alarmed look at Rachel who quickly took over.

"Quinn is special to him, sure, but the only reason they even talk to each other is because of Beth. Quinn can never compete with you." Rachel explained quickly.

Brittany sniffled pathetically and looked up at Rachel. "Re-really?"

"Of course Brit, you're perfect." Rachel smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Now go put on some clothes because I feel incredibly uncomfortable hugging you while you're in a bikini."

Brittany smiled brightly and hopped up, dashing off towards the closet to find some pants.

"Ooh, you're good." Santana laughed, yanking a black and white striped v-neck Marc Jacobs cover up on over her cheerios bikini.

"Yes, well I am quite spectacular." Rachel joked, tugging a pair of distressed denim shorts up her legs. "Are you ready Brittany?"

Brittany emerged from the closet with her cheerio's bikini and a pair of criminally small black shorts on, sliding on a pair of black sandals and pulling her hair into a high pony tail.

"Let's do this bitch!" Santana hollered, leading them out the door to go to Kurt's.

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	11. eleven

**sorry lovelies! i love you all soooo much and i'm trying really hard i promise!**

* * *

When Santana, Brittany, and Rachel stepped out onto the Hummel-Hudson back deck, they simultaneously burst into giggles at the 'Fuck yeah, finals are over!' banner hanging over the table.

"Hey babes!" Matt shouted, moving from where he was leaning against the railing to envelope Santana in a hug.

"Hey Mattie!" Brittany squealed, pecking him on the cheek and moving past him to leap into Pucks arms, excitedly babbling to him, settling herself onto his lap.

"Where did you get my shirt?" Mike asked, coming up behind Rachel, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Places." Rachel replied, giggling when Mike nuzzled her neck. "No, you left it at my house a couple weeks ago after Matt showed up with Lord of the Rings and those water balloons."

At that, Mike chuckled into her shoulder and moved to wrap an arm around her shoulders to lead her towards their friends.

"Hi Quinn, how were the last of your final exams?" Rachel asked the blonde politely.

"Really sucky. But whatever, they're over. Summer time!" She said with a somewhat sincere smile. Rachel shot her a small grin and laughed lightly.

"I totally know what you mean, we're totes gonna hang all the time now right Q? 'Cause the whole you being pregnant totally messed our stuff up and I never see you anymore that that makes like super sad 'cause I love you and stuff." Brittany rambled happily.

Quinn laughed loudly and placed her hand on the other girls arm. "Of course we'll totally hang out Britt. I love you too."

"That makes me happy! Like a super lot." Brittany informed them with a bright smile. "I hope your okay with me liking Puck though 'cause I really do but I don't wanna make you sad anymore."

"No, it's fine Brit. I'm glad you're happy." Quinn said with a smile that look mildly pained.

"Thanks Q, that's really great!" Brittany replied.

"Are we gonna get crazy or what?" Santana asked loudly, sitting down next to _PuckandBrittany_. "I know the 'rents are on a trip so let's get this shit started!"

"Yeah yeah, calm yourself please Miss Lopez, the refreshments have arrived." Kurt announced, exiting the house carrying a crate of bottles. "Pick your poison."

"Solid Hummel. You have nice choices." Matt amended, snatching up a bottle of tequila and turning to grab a shot glass from the tray Mercedes was holding.

"Shots, shots, shots, shots, shot-shots, shots, shots, shots, shot-shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, shots, everybody!" Santana sang the popular LMFAO song raucously, laughing and grabbing a stack of red plastic cups.

"God, could this be more cliche?" Quinn chuckled, taking a cup. "Red plastic cups, how Laguna Beach."

"It only fits! Cliche cups at a cliche party." Rachel joked quietly, accepting a cup full of something that Puck had brewed up that smelled of rum, lime, coke, and something similar to apples. "What is this?"

"I call it Loco." Puck replied with a light shrug. "Careful though, that shit will fuck you up."

Rachel laughed and tapped her cup to Brittany and Mikes before taking a hesitant sip of the drink. "Mmm. Good."

"Careful sugar, Puck has some nasty drinks. Drink slowly." Mike advised.

"Yeah, yeah." Rachel mumbled, downing the drink and beginning to strip. "Swimming anyone?"

Santana, Brittany, Puck, Matt, Kurt, and Tina cheered and began taking of their respective cover-ups.

They collectively dived into the pool, splashing and laughing together, for the most part oblivious to the drama surrounding them. Santana noticed however. She saw Finn pull Quinn aside and watched as they argued. She saw Mercedes, who was sitting near the edge of the pool with Artie, gaze longingly at Matt and so the Latina moved to protectively wrapped her arm around his shoulders from behind. It was then that she realized that while she saw everyone else's drama, she completely missed her own.

"Hey Matt?" Santana asked carefully, blinking slowly to clear her mind of the vague buzz she had going.

"What's up baby?" He asked with a smile, turning around and pulling her into his arms.

Santana laughed and nuzzled against his chest, she knew Matt always got very touchy-feely when he drank. "Can we go out on a date some time?"

"Damn it!" Matt crowed, scrunching his face and stomping his foot under water.

"What?" Santana asked, bewildered.

"I was supposed to do that! Now I'm all lame and stuff 'cause you asked first. Take it back." Matt demanded, looking down at her and tightening his arms around her waist.

"What?" Santana asked, even more confused.

"Take it back! I wanna asked." Matt informed her in the voice she likened to that of a toddler.

"Okay... I take it back." Santana said slowly.

"Great!" Matt smiled goofily. "Hey San?"

"Yeah Rutherford?" She asked quietly.

"Wanna go out tomorrow night?" He asked adorably.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Santana nodded before resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Awesome." He mumbled into her hair. "Thanks for letting me have that."

"Of course Mattie. It was kind of adorable." She replied.

"Did you ask because Mercedes is looking at me like she wants to devour me?" He asked her slyly.

"...Maybe." She murmured slowly. "How did you know?"

"'Cause I'm awesome like that." He said back. "Doesn't matter though 'cause now I got you."

"Yeah I guess that's true." She responded, smiling into his shoulder.

"Hey has anyone seen Q?" Brittany asked loudly from where she was hanging off Rachel's back.

"Or Finn?" Mike added, picking up his girlfriend and the blonde she was carrying and throwing them to the other side of the pool, having to yell the question over the sound of their laughter and shrieks.

"I think they're in the kitchen talking." Kurt told them, climbing into the pool slowly, careful to not get his hair wet.

"Ah. Okay." Tina said lightly.

"Not okay. What do you think they're doing?" Puck asked lowly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard the sound of glass shattering and the glass door leading to the deck slid open violently and Quinn ran out, grabbed her bag and ran around the side of the house before anyone could say anything.

"Oh shit." Mercedes said, voicing what all of them were thinking.

* * *

**review please?**


	12. twelve

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled, clambering out of the pool and out into the warm June air, grabbing her (read: Mike's) shirt. "Wait up!"

"What Berry?" Quinn growled, twirling around causing her short white cover-up to swish about her thighs, her face slipping into the mask of icy stoniness.

"Don't _do_ that!" Rachel said sternly, pulling the black shirt over her head and glaring at the blonde.

"Don't do _what_?" The blonde asked lowly, crossing her arms over her chest in what was supposed to be a threatening manner.

Rachel groaned and led the other girl around the side of the average sized brick house and away from the noise of their friends. "Turn back into that cold, mean person you used to be! What happened back there clearly shook you up but you ran out of there so fast no one could even think of trying to help you. You need to talk to someone and seriously, just try to not close yourself off to everyone all the time!"

"Oh what, I should talk to you?" Quinn asked, rolling her eyes at the smaller girl.

"I don't care who you talk to Quinn, just talk to someone. I'm here, so if you want to talk, we can. If you don't then I'm going to go back and enjoy the party while I can," Rachel informed her, placing her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow, clearly asking the other girl 'what will it be?'.

Quinn sighed over the sound of crickets chirping and water splashing, "Okay._"_

_"Quinn, can I talk to you for a sec?" Finn asked the blonde in a whisper, pulling on her arm._

_"Uh, sure," Quinn replied, confused as she stood to follow her ex-boyfriend into the kitchen. "What's up?"_

_"I think we should get back together," Finn told her._

_Quinn laughed lightly, "No."_

_"What?" Finn asked angrily, "Why the hell not?"_

_"Finn you cheated on me. While I was pregnant. I don't want to be with you anymore," Quinn told him._

_"You cheated on me!" He argued, his face turning red._

_"Yes, Finn, I did. I also apologized more times than I can count. I wanted to be with you and my cheating was a mistake. Your cheating was pre-meditated. You wanted to be with Rachel but you were to afraid to break it off with me. And then you didn't even tell me about it. And to be frank Finn, you're an awful boyfriend. You're only trying to get with me because I'm going to be head Cheerio again and you think you're supposed to be with that kind of girl to fit your weird little fantasy," Quinn told him._

_"No! You don't get to do this! We're supposed to be together, you and me. Head Cheerio and quarterback of the football team, that's the way it is! Stop messing everything up!" Finn raged, kicking the cabinet in front of him._

_"Pardon me?" Quinn asked, taken aback, glancing at the window to make sure no one outside had heard his little outburst._

_"First you cheat on me and then get knocked up and then you won't even forgive me when you find out I kissed Rachel like six months ago while you were pregnant with another guys baby! Just get over yourself and let's do what we're supposed to do!" Finn shouted._

_"Finn stop, you're scaring me," Quinn whispered, wrapping her arms around herself to protect herself from her out of control ex._

_"No! You ruin everything!" Finn yelled, picking up the plate that was on a nearby counter and hurling it at the wall._

_With that, Quinn turned and threw open the door so she could run outside and escape the angry teen._

"Oh my gosh, Quinn. That's awful, he cannot treat you like that," Rachel gasped. "I'm going to go have a word with him."

"No Rachel, you don't have to," Quinn told her.

"No Quinn, I do," Rachel assured her, turning on her heel and marching right up to the overly tall oaf. "Finn Jonathan Hudson, what in sweet hell is wrong with you?"

"What?" Finn sputtered, looking utterly confused.

"How in the world could you frighten Quinn like that? You have no right to yell at her like that and you should never _ever_ throw something anywhere near a woman like you did. You are clearly out of control and I want you to apologize to Quinn right this minute," Rachel told him sternly.

"What? Rachel, no. She lied to you! I never threw anything," Finn half-yelled.

"Oh really Finn, then what was that supremely loud crash we all heard come from the kitchen while you two were arguing?" The little diva asked in a rather condescending tone as she crossed her arms and tapped her bare foot.

"I-uh, Rach, I-" Finn stuttered, trying to think of an excuse.

"Shut up Finn," Rachel said angrily, "Apologize for your behavior. Right now, or else."

"Imsowquinn." He mumbled.

"Pardon?" Rachel asked loudly.

"I'm sorry Quinn," Finn repeated in a louder volume.

"Good. Now I will be leaving with Quinn now as I'm sure she is no longer comfortable here. Britt, San, Mike, Matt, Noah; you are all welcome to come over after you leave," Rachel informed them all curtly, whirling around to gather all of her things before grabbing Quinn's hand and moving to exit the yard. "Thank you for having us Kurt and Finn, you may want to consider anger management lesson. I can refer you to an excellent therapist." And with that, the duo left, leaving a group of confused and amused gleeks in their wake.

* * *

**damn, look at me!**

**two updates in two days. I'm good!**

**review?**


	13. thirteen

**OMG I'M SOSOSOSOSO SORRY.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**SO SO SORRY!**

* * *

"The nerve of that boy. Ikh zol shlus im gufe. Ikh s'ken nisht gleybn im. Grrrr!" Rachel growled under her breathe as she drove both herself and Quinn back to her house.

"Um, Berry?" Quinn asked uncertainly.

"Narish, narish shmegege." Rachel continued to grumble.

"Berry." Quinn repeated firmly.

"Nu sakones velkh lib hanoe mantsbil-"

"Berry!"

"What!"

"You were ranting to yourself in what appears to be tongues." Quinn informed her.

"What? Oh. No. That's yiddish. Sorry, I tend to lapse into it when I'm overwhelmed. Finn just really gets me revved up and so- grrrrr. So angry!" Rachel grunted, tightening her grip on her steering wheel.

"Berry, seriously, chill. He's not here and honestly, it's no big deal. He's just an idiot. He didn't mean to scare me." Quinn said, attempting to placate the seething diva.

"No! It _is_ a big deal! He can't just do whatever he wants and expect no repercussions just because he's Finn 'Golden Boy' Hudson. He's not above it all, no matter what he thinks! He needs to learn that he can't just use people and expect them to be okay with it. He can't!" She shrieked, throwing her car into park in her driveway and violently exiting the vehicle.

"Berry! Wait up!" Quinn yelled after her, scrambling to keep up with the girl.

Rachel led Quinn into the house and stormed up the stairs, assuming Quinn would follow her.

"So this is your room." Quinn mused quietly, "Not at all how I imagined it."

"Yeah well, not everything is how you imagine it to be." Rachel grumbled, stomping into her closet and emerging in sweat pants and a green tank top. She then proceeded to flop, face first, onto her bed and scream into her pillow. Popping back up, he blew out a big breathe and smiled. "Okay. I feel better."

"You're really freaking weird Berry." Quinn commented, bemused.

"Rachel." The smaller girl said firmly, her face suddenly serious. "My name, is Rachel."

"What?" Quinn asked.

"My name is Rachel. Not Berry, not Manhands, not RuPaul, not Yentl. My name is Rachel and I would appreciate if you would call me as such. I am doing you a favor by welcoming you into my home, the least you can do is respect me."

"Doing me a favor? I didn't ask to be here!" Quinn insisted indignantly.

"Fine. Then go." Rachel replied, dully, leaning back into her pillows.

"Uh," Quinn mumbled. "I don't really want to."

"Then don't complain about my wanting respect in my own bed room. If you can't comply to that one request then you won't be welcomed by me or my family any longer." Rachel said, diplomatically.

Quinn nodded and made a move to speak, but when she opened her mouth, someone else's voice sounded out.

"Yo, bitch, where you at?"

Rachel giggled and called out "In my room, Santana, come on up."

Seconds later, the door burst open and half a dozen soaking wet teens swarmed in, chattering loudly and laughing at Brittany shaking out her hair like a puppy. Puck immediately threw himself down onto the foot of her navy bed, pulling Brittany down with him, while the rest of the crew settled on the floor.

"Ray," Brittany began, laying her head in Rachel's 'criss cross apple cause'd lap, "so after you had that totally hot rage-fest at Finn and left with Q, Kurt and Mercedes were like being meanies about you so Santana was like yelling in Spanish about razor blades and her hair-"

"I totally have those all up in my 'do."

"Shh, San, it's story time. So anyway, Mercedes was like trying to bring the ghetto, or something, but whatevs 'cause shes dumb and then she tried to like ask Matt out or something, but he's kinda drunk, but I'm pretty sure you know that 'cause he's passed out in your closet, so he was laughing at her and I think she thought that he was saying yes to dating her and then Santana got even _more_ mad and started screaming about cutting people and demanded we all leave, but before we could Santana was yelling in Spanish again and Finn looked like he was gonna cry so I made San leave. So, yeah, we started walking and here we are. Oh, wait! Mike yelled at Finn. But that was inside so I don't know what he said. But yeah, that's like all that happened after you left."

"I totally should have cut that bitch." Santana mumbled under her breathe.

"Wow." Quinn muttered. "Seems like a lot went down after we left."

"It would appear so." Rachel agreed quietly.

"Yeah, you know how we do." Santana added, checking out her nails.

"Fuck bitches, get money." Puck grunted.

"That comment had about zero relavence to the topic we're currently discussing." Santana snapped, flicking him in the ear.

"Careful Lo', your genius is showing." Puck teased.

"That like, totes happened to me when San pants'd me after nationals last year." Brittany interjected.

"Not the same thing Brits." Rachel whispered, patting the girl on the forhead.

"So, Quinnie the pooh, how're you feeling?" Brittany asked, smiling brightly.

"I'm..." Quinn began, "I'm okay B."

"Y'know, when I'm sad, I just stop being sad and be awesome instead." Brittany informed them, "True story."

"That's some damn good advice Bee-bee." Santana said, smiling fondly at her blonde best friend.

"I know, right?" Brittany asked, yawning loudly and burrowing herself further into Rachel, "Okay, bed time now. Boys leave now."

"What?" Puck asked, completely startled.

"Yeah, you jokers needs to get got. Outta my room, bitches." Santana decided, climbing on the bed and curling around her two best friends.

"The hell?" Mike grumbled, pushing himself off the ground and literally crawling towards the door.

"Y'all follow the Changsters lead and get out. I needs to get my sleep on." Santana reiterated.

The girls all voiced their agreements and cuddled up together on Rachels large bed, collectively yawning and sighing in their tiredness.

"Alright, but when Matt wakes up, you're dealing with him." Puck said, kissing each girl on the forhead and creeping out of the room, "Night, ladies."

* * *

**review?**


	14. fourteen

**I'M BACK BABY! i took my act, got settled in my new school and got a new laptop. WHOO. and now that i finally have my life in order, i will be updating more consistently, i promise. there will be like 4 or 5 more chapters and possibly an epilogue left unless i decide to drag this out.**

**super duper sorry for the long wait (again) i know i suck but i'm trying!**

* * *

"San."

"Nunghd."

"Psst. San."

"Midgjle."

"San!"

"Nahleemehalo."

"_Santana!_"

"Christ, Brit, what?"

"Just, ugh, just c'mon."

Begrudgingly, the Latina crawled out of bed and quietly followed her friend out of the warm room, careful to not wake her slumbering friends. Brittany lead the duo down the stairs and into the backyard, silently shutting the door behind them. They both turned to face the just-risen sun, settling against the white wood railing surrounding the pourch.

"What's on your mind Baby B?" Santana whispered, tugging her well-worn sweatshirt closer to her body to fight the early morning chill.

"Do you remember at the beginning of the year when we would hang out and watch Sweet Valley High and do the sweet lady kisses thing?" Brittany asked in a low voice, glancing up at her friend.

"Yeah," Santana chuckled. "You know I loves to gets my cuddle on."

"And then you thought maybe there were feelings and that feelings mess things up so we had to stop?" Brittany said slowly.

"Yeah... B, what''s this about?" Santana asked, furrowing her brow.

"Well I think that I have those feelings again y'know? But with someone that isn't you. And that's really scary 'cause you're the only person I've ever... Loved." Brittany murmured, ducking her head.

"B, you know I loved you but it would have ruined our friendship and I like it too much to give it up." Santana explained, laying her hand on top of her friends.

"No, like, I totally get that and thats super cool 'cause I love you and stuff but not like in an I want to have your lady-babies kinda way. I just do, y'know?" Brittany giggled. "But I have those kinda feelings, except like... smaller, for Puck but he's like you with a penis so I think he might think feelings is gonna ruin everything like you did, but I don't think he's as right about that as you were and woah... My head hurts."

"Brittany," Santana began, seriously, "Puck is head over ass, stupid in like with you."

Brittany blinked owlishly at her friend in response.

"I know you were freaked out about the whole Quinn-baby-mama thing, so I get the feeling that you're probably still insecure about that and that you're just really scared of getting rejected by Puckerman, but the second you put yourself out there and tell him you want him to yourself, no sharing, he'll be your bitch so fast you won't know what hit you." Santana finished, shooting the blonde a genuine smile.

Brittany nodded, a small grin gracing her lips, until it fell and she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "But what if I want to share him?"

"What?" Santana laughed.

"Well he likes hot girls, I like hot girls, and our threesome with Kaylee was like super-hot so why can't I share him?" She reasoned.

"You can share him if you're there. But he cant have sex with other girls if you aren't apart of it." Santana explained, choking on her laughter.

"Oh." Brittany nodded, as if the entire situation was totally normal. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"So..." Santana drawled, slinging her arm around her friends shoulders and pulling her closer, "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, S." Brittany sighed, laying her head on Santana's shoulder.

"I think you just gotsta go for it." Santan decided, resting her head atop the blondes.

"I wanna, but like, Rachel and Mike just got together, and you and Matt are gonna date super soon- by the way, you two are like totally bangin' and if you guys made a sex tape, I super dib being camera-man- so I feel like it's too good to be true. Like if you four are all getting sexy together at once, I have to wait a little before it can work for me." Brittany reasoned with a shrug.

"Bee-bee, just because we're all finally getting our shit together at one time, doesn't mean it's some bad omen for you. You can have happiness whenever you want. And if anyone tells you otherwise, I'll beat their faces in or cut them with my razors and then they'll say you can." Santana said, easily.

"Right." Brittany nodded.

"Because I'm a badass like that." Santana continued.

"Totally."

"Brit, you're great, and if Puck decides to be a totally dick-wad and say no to you, then it's his loss becuase you kick some serious ass."

"Oh, I totally knew that."

Santana giggled quietly and kissed the crown of Brittany head. "We should probably get back to bed before the realize we abandoned them.

"Oh. Right. Sometimes I forget this isn't my house." Brittany dead-panned.

"I know, right? What did we even do when we hated Berry?" Santana joked.

"I don't know, I just remember being sad for her, like all the time because she was so cute and little and cuddly. Like Boo-Boo! Oh my god, Rach is totally my Boo-Boo! I knew that's why I liked her! In like, a non-sexy way of course, because I knew why I liked her in a sexy way. She's hot. But now she's my Boo-boo!" Brittany squealed, bouncing up the stairs and flinging open the door to Rachel's room.

"Right, B, totally." Santana yawned, "Go to sleep."

"Dibs on sleeping next to Boo-boo! I always wanted to cuddle her."

* * *

**BRITTANY WANTS YOU TO LIKE, SUPER REVIEW SO I CAN GIVE HER MORE PLOT!**


	15. fifteen

"Get up foxy ladies, I want some grub!"

"I will fucking ends you, Puckerman."

"I swear to god Matt, if you jump on me one more time, I will go kamikaze all over your ass."

"Jeez, chill baby mama, Rutherford didn't do anything to you."

"Actually, Noah, Matt's laying directly on top of her, so I agree with her response."

"Babe, way to early in the morning for so many words."

"You tell her Mikey. Show her who's boss!"

"Thanks Matt, you're a real help."

"I aim to please."

"Mmm, I bet you do."

"So not appropriate San."

"Whatever not-so-virgin Mary. The only reason you're here is 'cause Cherry Berry totally has a hero-complex."

"I do not! And so uncalled for Santana, Quinn is our guest, and she is more than welcome here."

"Ha!"

"Shut up Barbie or I'll cut a bitch. I got razors all up in my hair."

"Okay, seriously S, you're dads a doctor and you're hairs a weave and Matt, I swear on all that is good and holy if you don't vacate the premise right now, I will-"

"I like Puck!"

At that, the conversation froze and everyone turned to stare at the blonde cheerio.

"What?" Brittany asked innocently, shrugging her lithe shoulders lightly.

"Um, that was totally random Brit-Brit." Matt told her.

"San told me I should tell him so I did!" She reasoned, flashing her trademark bubbly smile.

"Baby girl, I said to tell him, not shout it out in a room full of people." Santana explained, eyes darting back and forth between her blonde best friend and the slack jawed boy standing next to her.

"But everyone was talking and I wanted to say something." Brittany said, pouting deeply.

"It's okay babe, I get it." Puck told her, exiting his stupor and walking around the room to wrap an arm around Brittany.

"So?" Brittany asked impatiently.

"So, what?" Puck asked, staring down at her.

"Do you like me too? Like, _like like_ me? 'Cause I want to know. Like, now."

"Uh. Yeah, Brit, I guess I do."

"You guess?"

"I didn't- I mean, I know I do."

"Alright, cool."

"That's it?"

"Duh. Now we're dating." Brittany giggled, nudging her new boyfriend in the ribs.

"Is that really how it works, now?"

"Dear, things have changed a lot since we were kids."

"Dad, Daddy, I'd appreciate if you left us alone for a minute."

"Sure thing baby doll, we'll be downstairs when you guys are ready for breakfast. Is everyone okay with pancakes?"

"Yes daddy, we're fine with that. We'll be down in a bit."

"Your dads are home?"

"I guess. They were supposed to be come back tomorrow but they probably finished early."

"Sweet. Two pretty ponies makin' me some grub. S'good way to start the morning."

"Ooh! San, am I a pretty pony?"

"I'll let you field this one Puck the Fuck."

"Um, yeah Britts, you're the prettiest pony ever."

"Sweet."

"Matt, seriously, I will have Santana go all Lima Heights on your ass if you're not off of me in five seconds."

"Stop threatening my man, Tubbers. He'll do what he wants."

"Your man? Santana, when did you and Matthew become an item?"

"Since like, right now. It's been decided."

"Do I get a say in this?"

"No."

"... Alright."

"Okay, now that that's been decided, GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

"Quinnocence, we don't use that kind of language here."

"Shut up, Satan, and get your man-bitch off of me!"

"Hey! I am no one's bitch!"

"Dude, you're totally gonna be Satan's bitch."

"Um, guys?"

Once again, the room fell silent as everyone paused to look at Brittany.

"I think Mikes dead."

Simultaneously, everyone swiveled their heads to stair at the boy.

"Mike? Michael? Are you okay?"

"Dude, I'm not getting off Quinn to help you so snap out of it."

"Rutherford I swear to Go-"

"Quinnifer! How dare you use the lords name in-"

"Guys, shut up, I think he's trying to speak."

"P-p-pa-"

"Words, my man, words."

"Parents. Parents. Down stairs. Parents. Dad. Dads. Two dads. Holy mother of-"

"Michael!"

"Babe. Your fathers, fathers- as in plural- are downstairs right now in a kitchen full of knives. I'm going to die. Oh dear lord, this is it. This is how it's all going to end. Matt, I want you to take fluffly and-"

"Fluffly?"

"Yes Britt, he's my goldfish."

"Apparently with gender identity issues."

"Sh. Take good care of him. Tell my mom I love her. Oh god, the apocalypse is nigh."

"When did Chang get so dramatic?"

"I know, right?"

"Boo-boo, fix him."

"Who the hell is Boo-boo?"

"Rachel! Duh."

"Oh! Um. Michael, my fathers won't kill you. I mean, probably. They don't really care when I bring a boy home. They were nice to Noah and I mean, look at him."

"Hey!"

"You have a mohawk, Noah. That's like walking around with a sign that says 'I want to deflower your daughter/niece/granddaughter/sister/mom/aunt.'"

"Is not!"

"I kinda like it"

"Why thank you, Britts."

"Don't look at me like that. I like something to hold onto when-"

"Oh...kay. We're done with that now."

"What? I was just going to say play Prancing Unicorns."

"..."

"Breakfast?"

"Yes!"

"Michael, stand up right this instant. They will love you."

"Babe, I'm not so sure abo-"

"Now."

"Yes ma'am."

"Wanky."

"You're the devil."

"No way, really? Do I get a cape? Oh, you fuckers are totally getting me a pitchfork for Christmas."

"Thank Buddha she's your problem now Mattie."

"Um, yeah, of course baby. Anything you want."

"Good boy."

"Told you you'd be her bitch!"

"Shut up dude!"

"Wtchhuuuu. Whipped!"

"Please, you're Rachel's pack mule!"

"Oh! Puck, will you be my mule? We can do that instead of prancing unicorns!"

"Dad? Daddy? We're coming down, prepare yourself."

* * *

**up next, mike meets the parents! and so does everyone else.**

**review?**


	16. sixteen

"Daddies' Berry!" Puck boomed, lumbering into the kitchen and high fiving an enormous black man. "What's good?"

"Good morning, Noah, always lovely to see you." The smaller, obviously Jewish one said and smiled at the mohawk'd boy.

"You too Papa H." Puck laughed, strolling over to the fridge, "Got any bacon?"

"Sorry kid, you know this is a kosher house." The larger of the two men answered. "Unfortunately."

"I don't know how you do it big man. I get you love the two little ones but I don't think I could live like this." Puck joked.

"I sneak it in when they're at temple." He whispered back conspiratorially.

"Leroy! While our daughter and I are enjoying our holy time you have been defiling our home with your non-kosher pork products? Well I've never!" Hiram gasped dramatically, placing his hand on his forehead.

"And I always wondered how little B got so dramatic." Santana whispered to Quinn who giggled in response.

"Oh! And who are these attractive young people?" Hiram asked excitedly, clapping his hands together.

"Daddy, this is Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Matt, and Michael, my boyfriend." Rachel explained, kissing Leroy on the head as she passed by him.

"Ah yes, the magnificent dancer boy you go on and on about." Leroy smirked. "How are you, boy? Take a seat, we don't bite."

"Much." Hiram added quietly with a chuckle.

"Father. Other father. Do not scare him." Rachel said firmly, glaring at her parents.

"Yes, dear." They chorused in unison, giving her their best innocent looks.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Food, anyone?"

The occupants of the room cheered and lines up to receive their servings of pancakes except for Mike who stayed firmly in his spot across from Leroy.

Taking the opportunity of his daughter being distracted, Leroy leaned closer to the young man and lowered his voice. "So you're the boy that's been defiling my daughter."

"Oh- ah, no, um abso- absolutely not. We've been completely, uh, completely innocent. I wouldn't-" Mike stammered.

"Oh, what, my daughter isn't good enough for you?" Leroy growled, his eyes narrowing.

"No, not at all. I mean- um, she's more than good enough. She's too good for me, it's just I-"

Leroy's booming laugh cut him off. "Chill out, kid. I'm just fucking with you. I know you two have been good, she tells us everything. OW!"

Rachel smiled at her fathers pain, caused by her quick but sharp slap to his bald head. "What did I say, Dad?"

"To not scare him." Leroy mumbled, lowering his eyes.

"And what did you do?" Rachel asked, glowering at him.

"Scare him."

"No dessert for you after dinner and you're banned from Barbara night." Rachel said with an air of finality.

"But, sweetie!" Leroy protested.

"No buts! No chocolate or Barbara for you." Rachel declared.

"But you know I appreciate her more than your daddy! He never understood the magnitude of the effect she had on musical theatre!" Leroy argued.

"But Daddy did as I asked so he wins. Now go." Rachel demanded.

"Babygirl-"

"Go." Rachel glared at him and poked him in between the eyes. "And no more scaring Michael. Your appearance is very intimidating and it was very mean of you to Lord that over him."

"I'm sorry sweetie." Leroy said trying to win sympathy.

"I know Dad, but go. I want to eat pancakes with my boyfriend and you are condemned to the trouble corner." Rachel informed him.

"Haha! Leroy's in the corner!" Hiram laughed raucously at his husband.

"You too, daddy! It's not nice to laugh at people." Rachel decided, pointing at where here Dad was sitting on the far side of the kitchen. "You two are in trouble."

"I always wondered what her home life was like and it's even more magical than I imagined." Matt giggled excitedly to his friends standing at the island.

"This is truly a dream come true." Quinn sighed, holding in her laughter.

"You tell 'em Boo-boo! No meanies in this kitchen!" Brittany cheered. "Sorry Misters' B, you're totally cool but making Mike scared was super not nice so the corner is your punishment until he stops looking like he's going to pee in his pants."

"It's okay Brittany, we understand." Hiram said, smiling at the blonde.

"Ray is going to be the funniest mom one day." Santana chuckled.

"Oh, totally. She's gonna be just like Sivta." Pucked said around a mouthful of syrup and butter poorly disguised as pancakes.

"Your Sivta is a lovely woman and I would be honored to be like her one day." Rachel huffed, shoving food in her mouth.

"Of course you would, dear, she's the single most terrifying female I've ever met and we all know one day you would like to be feared as much as she. I mean 'respected' as much as she is." Leroy chortled.

"Hush father, you're in the corner." Rachel stuck her tongue out at him as the rest of the room laughed.

"The Berry family should be a reality tv show." Matt announced. "I'd watch it 24/7. You guys are amazing."

"We know." All three Berry's replied.

"They got this shit on lock. It's like this every Sunday." Puck told them.

"You're here often?" Mike asked, a little jealous.

"Fosho. Mame and Sarah and I all go to temple with them and we do varmes like once a week when those two are home." Puck shared, waving her fork at the two men in the corner. "They're my number one heebs."

"You somehow manage to be both offensive and entertaining at the same time." Rachel told him, laughing.

"S'part of my charm." Puck smirked.

"Okay well I'm done and I gotta go help my Ma with something. Y'all need a ride home?" Matt asked the other teens that don't dwell in that house.

Everyone said yes and they all filed out to get their stuff and leave.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. and Mr. Berry." Quinn said, smiling politely.

"Totes. You guys are legit." Santana smiled, fist bumping Leroy.

"I find your street slang tremendously entertaining." Hiram told her.

"Thanks for breakfast." Mike said quietly, holding his hand out to shake Leroys hand.

Leroy laughed and yanked him into a man-hug. "Sorry I played the Protective!Dad card but she's my world. Take good care of her."

Mike nodded and smiled, shaking hands with Hiram who teared up a little bit. "Our little girl has such good judgement. Ah Mazel tov to you both, such a cute couple!"

"Thanks daddy." Rachel beamed, leaning up on tiptoe to kiss Mikes cheek. "Text me when you get home, okay?"

"Absolutely," He said, smiling down at her and pecking her on the lips lightly. "Bye."

"Oh dear, he's definitely a keeper. And you know what they say, the way a man dances directly correlates to how well he performs in-"

"Daddy!"


End file.
